Gilgamesh
This Article is for the adult 5 version of Gilgamesh. For 3 young version see, Kid Gil; for 4 version, see Gilgamesh (Caster). King of Heroes |traits= Divine, Earth or Sky, Humanoid, King, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Treasury of Babylon EX= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to all Servants EXCEPT : |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank EX= Increase own NP damage by 30% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to all Servants EXCEPT : |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}}}} Stats Bond Level Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Gilgamesh is the first Limited Servant in the game. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Napoleon Bonaparte. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Gilgamesh (Caster). *Gilgamesh's NP deals extra damage to all Servants except towards Star Attribute Servants, Ryougi Shiki (Saber) (Man Attribute), Asagami Fujino (Man Attribute), Ryougi Shiki (Assassin) (Man Attribute), Sessyoin Kiara (Beast Attribute) and Abigail Williams (Earth Attribute). **Although Bedivere, Scathach, Leonardo Da Vinci, Scathach (Assassin) and Jeanne d'Arc have the Star attribute, they are weak to Enuma Elish. *During his NP the music playing in the background is his theme from Fate/Extra CCC, "Cosmic Air". *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Accel Zero Order (Pre-Event), 21 April 2016 Update. *Gilgamesh as NPC has a special sprite and card art for the final battle of Babylonia against Tiamat. **Despite the "Babylonian NPC" card being "unofficial" art, the image was edited by the staff. It's true from the ingame data, proof. Images Saint Graphs= gilgamesh1.png|Stage 1 gilgamesh2.png|Stage 2 gilgamesh3.png|Stage 3 gilgamesh4.png|Stage 4 Gilgameshaf.png|April Fool Un-Official_Gil_Card_Art_3.png|Babylonian NPC |-| Icons= gilicon.png|Stage 1 GilgameshStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 GilgameshStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 GilgameshFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 GilgameshSpIcon01.png|Babylonia NPC |-| Sprites= gilgameshsprite1.png|Sprite 1 gilgameshsprite2.png|Sprite 2 gilgameshsprite3.png|Sprite 3 Gil Special NPC Sprite.png|Babylonian NPC Sprite Gil_skill.png|Skill Pose Gilea.png|Ea Model Gilweapons.png|Other Weapons Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Gilgamesh 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Gilgamesh 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Gilgamesh 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Gilgamesh (Babylonia).png|Expression Sheet (Babylonia NPC) |-| Craft Essences= KissYourHand.png|Kiss Your Hand 278.png|Participation of the King CE366.png|Spiritron Portrait Talk of The Hot Sands.png|Talk of The Hot Sands CE569.png|Our Conquest on The Ocean of Stars CE767.png|The Sun and Gold Gamblers |-| Others= Gilgamesh 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Gilgamesh 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Servants Category:Divine Category:King Category:Babylonian Servants Category:Babylonia